The Girl With The Red Hair
by Born-to-boogie
Summary: This Emily and Richards story, from the day they met, right up to the day Lorelai left with baby Rory on her hip.


Disclaimer: I do not own the Gilmore girls.

Summary: Emily met Richard whilst they were in college. He went to Yale and she went to an all girls college close by. It was 1959…

A/N: just a story of what I think Emily and Richard were like when they were young. From the day they met to the day Lorelai leaves home.

* * *

"Emily this dance is supposed to be the social event of the year, you just have to go." Emily's friend Sarah exaggerated.

"But I don't have an escort or a dress" Emily protested.

"Heck Emily you could get any guy you want and you must have a million dresses." Sarah tended to exaggerate a lot.

"But…but…I" Emily gave up, tossed her red hair out of her eyes and glared at Sarah.

"Exactly, you have to go. I'll set you up with my cousin he's very debonair." Sarah gushed.

"Oh no I am not going on another one of your blind dates." Emily replied.

"You have no choice the dance is tonight and like you said you don't have an escort" Sarah pointed out "Don't worry about it Jason is a great guy he go's to Stanford." She bragged.

"Fine" Emily huffed "I'll go!" She walked out.

"You wont regret this" Sarah called after her.

* * *

"Emily your dates here" Her roommate called.

"Thanks Julie" Emily called.

A young man in a traditional tux was smiling at her. His blonde hair was combed perfectly and his green eyes shone with merriment.

"Emily I assume?" He asked politely.

"Jason you look very…Debonair." She said.

"I'm sure that's how Sarah described me." Jason laughed.

"Exactly actually." Emily smiled at her handsome beau, maybe tonight wouldn't be so bad after all.

"Shall we?" He asked holding out his arm to the pretty girl in front of him. He couldn't believe his luck, when his cousin Sarah had called in a favour and asked him to date her friend, Emily he had immediately thought she would be just like his cousin but it looked like tonight was not going to be as awful as he thought it would be.

"Yes lets go." Emily said.

"You look very beautiful tonight." He whispered in her ear.

"Thank you." She replied politely.

And they left.

* * *

The party was in full swing and the couples danced in each others arms contentedly.

Emily danced with Jason for an hour and a half before he turned to her.

"Let's get out of here." He whispered in her ear "I can't stand these society functions for any longer than I have to." He smiled down at her petite frame.

"Where would we go?" She asked surprised.

"Well I have a car I'd drive us into the city and we'd go get some coffee." He smiled again showing his perfect teeth.

"okay then" Emily agreed.

They walked out hand in hand towards his car, He opened the door for her and then took his place in the drivers seat and then he kissed her, it was gentle at first and Emily responded until he tried to put hid hand up her skirt and she slapped his hand away.

"Don't be like that Emily I thought you liked me." Jason wheedled.

"I do like you Jason" Emily stated.

"Well we had a good time didn't, we?" He asked.

"Yes I had fun tonight." She admitted.

"Well then…" He started hiking her skirt up, but Emily protested again.

"Stop it, I'm not that kind of girl Jason" She said.

"God, Emily stop being a tease damn it!" and with that he pinned her arms to her sides and forced his tongue into her mouth.

That moment the car was wrenched open by a tall, slim young gentleman in a tux but unlike Jason he didn't have the perfect appearance, he had dark hair and glasses and he was nothing special on the outside but he had a heart of gold.

"Get off her!" The man said firmly.

"What the fuck, can't a guy get some privacy." Jason yelled.

"I believe the Lady said no." The man spoke firmly again.

"Mind your own damn business." Jason screamed.

The mystery man chose that moment to grab Jason by the collar of his dinner jacket and threw him to the floor.

"Get out of here before I knock your teeth out" He yelled.

"It's my car man." He Screamed.

He helped Emily out of the car gently and turned to the guy on the floor.

"Stay away from her!" He said.

And with that he led Emily away from the car.

"Thank you…what's you name?" She asked.

"Richard Gilmore and I would love to have the pleasure of knowing yours?" He said.

"Emily Parsons and I am very pleased to make your acquaintance.


End file.
